too lost in you
by emotality7
Summary: wandering in the streets and the world underneath it all. but nothing seems to be...nothing tastes as sweet as what you can't have. itaxocxkaka or you guys can choose
1. konoha, home a last

1st fic of mine so dun be too harsh and can you give me any idea bout what's shisui like?

disclaimer: dun own naruto...

* * *

Chakra level is low the shinobi checked. The mission was over and the gates of Konoha were in view. "Back so soon, eh?" chuckled the guard as he opened the gates, "is that for me?" eyeing the load carried by the shinobi. "Iie, -san I promised the kids that I'd bring them something from my mission. Ja ne." with that the shinobi bowed and left.

Inside the village…

Walking through the streets of Konoha, the shinobi slowly walked to a shortcut. 'Tonk' a hand patted the shinobi's head, "Mou, Kakashi-senpai, must you do that?" as the shinobi turned and faced the silver haired, masked jounin. The jounin didn't reply and so the two walked to the park.

"Nee-san, where's my present?" a distinct blonde came running to the pair,

"Oi, minna, nee-san's back!"

"You date below your age group now?" whispered the teasing masked man, "and to think there's a whole lot of guys who's waiting on you hand and foot?". "Kakashi-senpai, I didn't know that you were MY servant…" grinned the shinobi and with that the jounin grinned and disappeared in a puff of a smoke.

"Onee-san, you got something for me, ne?" the kids then ran to the shinobi. "Matte, I have something for everyone, but don't crowd I need to breathe to you know" the shinobi laughed,

"Shika-kun, here's another mind game for you. It is called Rubik's cube." "Nani? Another puzzle? Hm… how troublesome." Little Shikamaru then bowed "domo ne, Amaya, nee-san". "Hehe…I knew you'd like it, Shika-kun", as she ruffled his hair.

"Next, Ino-chan, Sakura-chan and Hina-kun I bought these accessories for you so you'd look more kawaii this coming festival," she continued, "Kiba-kun, I have some toys that you and Akamaru would enjoy". "Amaya-neechan! Arigato!" as the young Kiba jumped and started to play with Akamaru.

"Amaya-neechan, what about me?" Amaya turned and gave a bag of chips "Chouji-kun, save the best for life, ne?" Chouji nodded in agreement "Hai!"

It was almost dark so everybody was about to part. "Sayonara", Amaya waved, "We'll play tomorrow, alright?" "Hai, sayonara Amaya-neechan" they all waved and ran to their respected homes.

"Ne…Amaya-neechan", Naruto tugged Amaya's shirt, "don't I get anything?" Amaya smiled and looked down at Naruto. "I'll give you the present", she smiled "but first, let's eat some ramen at Ichiraku's, ok?"

At Ichiraku's…

"Oishii!!!" Naruto exclaimed. "Another bowl please! Oji-san!" "Yare, yare Amaya-chan…" Amaya turned. "Konbanwa, Shisui-san, I don't see you that much anymore" she smiled. Shisui seated himself beside Amaya and ordered a bowl of ramen. "Sou desu ka?" (AN: I dunno if I should put a question mark…since "ka" already signifies a question) He grinned. Amaya laughed. "You're dreaming Shisui-san!" "Amaya-neechan, can you take me home?" Naruto tugged the sleeve of Amaya's sleeve. "It is getting late, ne, Naruto?" Amaya paid for the ramen. "Ja ne." Amaya waved her goodbye to the Uchiha.

Naruto's apt.

"Oyasumi Naruto-kun..oh I almost forgot your present!" Amaya slapped her forehead. "here, it's a brand new set of shuriken with the edges made of titanium.

"Arigato, maya-neechan, though I dun git de titanwum part."

Amaya smiled.


	2. you and i both

Emotality7 says:

it's been a long time since I wrote, gomene. I was hoping that you (yes, you readers out there) would help me in writing this story (just suggestions).

_Thoughts_ will be like that

Here goes…disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the show's character. I only own Amaya and the rest of the made up characters.

* * *

As the gates opened to the Hakuryu clan's gate, a woman bowed and welcomed the young kunoichi. "Amaya-sama, Hakuryu-dono awaits your presence in the temple."

Amaya smiled at the woman. "Mayumi-bachan, there is no need for formalities 'round me."

"Hai, Amaya-sa" –Mayumi was interrupted by a finger waving in front of her face.

"Tsk tsk. What did I say about 'that', ba-chan?" Amaya always hated 'that'. "Are you tryin' to make me feel old?" She pouted.

"Iie, Amaya-s-sa", Mayumi nervously apologized. Amaya waved her pointer finger. "Gomenusai, A-amaya." Mayumi sighed. "Oh shoot!" Amaya slapped her forehead. "I have to go, ba-chan, I don't want to be late!" and with that she left with a 'poof'.

At the temple…

"Hakuryu-sama, I am here as you requested." Amaya bowed to the leader of their clan, her grandfather, Hakuryu Genjuro (a/n: last name, first name).The man that was before her looked regal and powerful despite his ailed disposition. Being leader of one of the great nobles in Konoha, Genjuro believed in ruling with an iron hand. "I have summoned you here in the temple to discuss the ceremony for the upcoming festival," he spoke with great importance. "As future leader of this clan," he continued "you will accompany me to the temple in Konoha." The Hakuryu leader looked at his young prodigy.

Hesitantly, Amaya said," As you wish, Hakuryu-sama" and with that she bowed and was about to take her leave. "Amaya, we will have more of this discussion later on, but for now make yourself presentable for the banquet."

And with that said, she left.

Amaya's quarters…

"Mou, Mayumi-bachan something feels uneasy," Amaya looks outside the window and sighed. The kimono she was wearing was white with an elegant phoenix design. The phoenix was like flying around the kimono with its feathers floating around and the head on the left shoulder. Mayumi smiled. _Her intuition is strong Aisha-sama_. "Saa we're done", as Mayumi placed the clip as a finishing touch, "now get going before the guests arrive."

"Arigato, ba-chan" Amaya waved.

Main Hall…

Amaya fixed the few wrinkles on her kimono and entered the main hall. "Konbanwa, Sandaime-sama," she bowed. "Konbanwa, Amaya-san, yare, yare you grow up so fast," the old man chuckled, "you look like Aisha-san when she was your age." Amaya smiled. She remembered her mother but then she had to stop herself or she might cry, _I still have not forgotten okaza_

Amaya's thoughts were suddenly interrupted.

"Amaya-neechan!"

Amaya turned around and saw the young Uchiha running towards her. She smiled, "Oi, Sasuke-kun looks formal with his kimono," she then bent over to his height and ruffled his hair. " Yameru, neechan" as little Sasuke tried to fix his hair, "You owe me something!"

"Eh? and what is that?" as she playfully crossed her arms. Sasuke gazed up and closed his eyes, "Neechan, you'll have to train me some time!"

Amaya gave him a questioning look. _Isn't that your brother's job or something?_ Seeing her reaction, the young Uchiha countered, "Aniki's not here all the time," he looked down "and if he's here, he doesn't spend his time with me." Amaya searched around and saw the other Uchiha, the older one to be precise, and glared at him.

"Not the usual reaction when a girl sees Itachi."

Both Amaya and Sasuke turned and saw Shisui. "Sasuke, tell you what, I just might take you on that offer," she continued, "when I don't have any missions." "Hontou?" the little Uchiha's face beaming. Amaya nodded and patted his head. "Arigato, neechan!" "Now go and play nicely," Amaya waved.

"You know, girls usually sigh 'dreamily' when they see Itachi," as Shisui imitated girly gestures when daydreaming "saa tell me, why that look?"

Amaya laughed at Shisui. "Why would I fall head over heels for somebody like **that**?" She stared in the Uchiha prodigy's direction. _It really was a serious question. I just don't see what those girls like in him. Plus, he never crossed my mind _she thought. "Uchiha Itachi is too aloof ."

"I'm no girl Amaya-chan," he smiled. _Really weird. At least I know one girl that doesn't fancy him. "_I was hoping you can answer that." "Gomene, Shisui-san I'm afraid you asked the wrong girl," she chuckled. "Shisui-kun sounds better Amaya-chan."

Amaya's attention suddennly drifted to the person who looked like he was guarding the building. _Kakashi-sempai _she blushed and waved at the silver haired jounin. The jounin seemed to notice and waved back.

"Shisui"

She suddenly snapped back from 'her world' and came face to face (a/n: ok not like inches apart) with the Uchiha prodigy. Itachi's void black eyes stared at kunoichi.

"Hakuryu Amaya" she bowed.

"Uchiha Itachi"

Shisui was taken back. _Did Itachi just introduced himself? _he thought in disbelief. _heh not the usual 'hn' reply that some girls always get_ Shisui smiled in his thoughts. "Excuse me for a moment, prodigies" Shisui mockingly bowed "I have to go."

There was silence between the two, neither knowing what to say. Itachi, remembering his manners, lead Amaya to the garden and they sat on a bench.

"Your otooto looks up to you, Itachi-san," trying to tell him about Sasuke and trying to come up with a conversation

"Hn"

"he talks a lot about you" she sighed "and it seems that you don't give him even just a minute of your time."

Finally, the last few words caught his attention. "And why does this matter concern you, Amaya?"

"Because," she paused and looked straight into the Uchiha's eyes, "I just do." and with that she left him to think about what she just said.

At the Uchiha's...

Later that night Itachi couldn't forget the words of the Hakuryu. He just laid in his bed with eyes open.

_Her eyes _he thought _the kind that you could get lost into._


	3. to be a friendor somethin' else?

emotality7: am i really that bad of a writer that i don't get any reviews? heh..you can always contact me if you have suggestion oh and btw the thoughts are _italized_

disclaimer: i don't own naruto..if i did ...would've been rich...filthy rich

* * *

"Ohayou, Uchiha-san." Amaya bowed. 

"Is Sasuke around?"

"Ohayou, Amaya-chan. Please call me Mikoto." The lady Uchiha smiled. "Come in." She gestured to the kunoichi to come inside and led the way to the garden. "Sasuke!" She called out. "Somebody's here to see you."

Both Uchiha brothers turned around and saw Amaya waving at them. Sasuke beamed and stood to greet the raven-haired kunoichi. "Come neechan." As he took Amaya by the hand and made their way to the garden. Itachi was there tightening his forehead protector and was getting ready for training. He was about to leave when he saw the pair coming to the garden. Just then a bird circled around the vicinity. It was **the** signal. "Mou! Another mission," sighed Amaya. "Gomene, Sasuke-kun." She looked at the little boy who was trying not to hide his disappointment. "Just finish the mission quickly, neechan." He forced a smile. "Ganbatte." And he gave her the thumbs up sign. "Aniki!" Sasuke looked at his brother. "Come." Itachi motioned his little brother to come closer. Smiling, Sasuke ran to his brother. 'Toink' "Ow!" Sasuke rubbed his forehead.

"Amaya, ikuzu." Itachi said as he was putting his kunai inside the weapon pouch. Amaya nodded. _This is going to be a high rank mission._ She thought, _Why else would they call me and Itachi-san at the same time?_

**Hokage's office…**

"Itachi and Amaya it seems that the other member of your team is late." Sandaime sighed. "I will brief you about the mission momentarily."

'Poof'

"Gomenusai, I saw an old lady and…" Kakashi kept on babbling. 'Ehem' Sandaime cleared his throat. "As I was saying, the mission will be an A-class type. It requires stealth and agility, and that is why I called on you three." The old man took three folders and gave it to each shinobi/kunoichi. Inside the folders were documents that contained a picture and its description.

"It'll take us at least two days to complete the mission, Sandaime-sama." Kakashi said as he closed his folder. The two nodded in agreement. "Very well, I will give you three days to successfully complete the mission. Plus, I want this mission to be given the outmost importance."

"Hai." They bowed and left the office.

**Outside the Hokage building…**

"Let's meet at the main gate tomorrow at six in the morning." Amaya said.

"Hn" Itachi nodded.

"Isn't that a bit early, 'Maya-chan?" Kakashi asked. He scratched his head. _So much for reading that book. _He frowned in his head.

"I know." Amaya said nonchalantly. "Well, if you guys aren't gonna say anythin' I'll just-"

"I'll walk you home." Itachi offered.

Now this caught the jounin's attention. He didn't think that Itachi would be interested in Amaya. "I'll come along too." He said without thinking. Two pairs of shinobi eyes looked at the jounin. "Ano, sempai, but you live on the other side of town." Amaya chuckled. Kakashi sweatdropped. _She's right. Stupid thing to say. _He thought. "Don't worry, Kakashi-sempai" she patted his shoulder "we'll-"

"Eat at Ichiraku's ramen together." The jounin said. Amaya blushed. Hatake Kakashi just invited her out. She lowered her head to hide the red tinge on her cheeks. Itachi looked at the girl and placed his hand on her forehead. "You seem to be warm, Amaya." At Itachi's touch, the kunoichi blushed even more. She quickly moved back from both shinobis and waved her hands. "Iie, Itachi-san I'm fine." She smiled nervously. "If you are, let's go home now." Itachi said. He eyed the kunoichi, not sure what to do. _It seems that she gets uncomfortable around Hatake Kakashi._ He thought. They didn't realize that it was already lunch time. "Oh well," Kakashi placed his hands on the back of his head, "I'll have to pack for tomorrow. Ja Amaya-chan." He then smirked at Itachi who returned the face and then he left.

"Saa, Itachi-san." Amaya said. "Let's head ho-" Amaya's stomach made a sound. Itachi looked at her and smugged. "We better eat first." Amaya blushed. "H-hai." The pair started to walk in streets of Konoha and searched for a place to eat. Itachi motioned for Amaya in a restaurant and the two sat in front of each other. Silence followed until the waitress came and took their orders. "Ano Itachi-san, you don't really have to" she smiled. Itachi shooked his head and looked at her. "Can't a fellow team mate treat another for lunch?" Amaya looked around the place, There wasn't a lot of people who frequent the restaurant and it seemed peaceful. She then closed her eyes and sighed. "I guess not." The boy smirked triumphantlly. Itachi noticed that the girl was uncomfortable. "It was a good plan, Amaya" he continued and looked at the kunoichi in the eye "that you'll make Kakashi on time." A curve formed from Amaya's lips. Did **the** Uchiha prodigy just gave her a compliment? "Arigato, Itachi-san." She replied. "But, how'd you know?" Itachi stared at the Hakuryu which made her blush. _Did I say something?_ Amaya thought. The scene amused the Uchiha. He liked the feeling yet, he didn't want to. While he pondered on this thoughts, the waitress came and served their food. "Itadakimasu!" He heard her say at the same time the breaking of chopsticks in half. They ate in silence. Not the silent type, Amaya asked, "Why aren't you saying anything?" Itachi looked at her, bewildered and fascinated at the same time. "Do I need to say anything more?" He asked. "Well..." She thought. "Nothing really. But, friends always talk, even about the most useless things." She watched Itachi eat. It seems that he was brought up to be really serious. _I wonder if he has real friends. He doesn't seem to be so social. _This time the pair finished up their food and started heading home.

Still, the pair walked in silence and heading towards the Hakuryu compound. Itachi glanced at the girl. _She's too innocent to understand. I do not wish for her to suffer. _Suddenly, Itachi was taken aback by what he said. _These emotions...What are you thinking Itachi? _The kunoichi sensed that the Uchiha was deep in thought. She worriedly looked at him. "Itachi-san." Her voice seemed to break his thoughts and he looked at her. "Nani?" He asked. "Nothing. It's just that you look very tired and all..." She said with much concern in her voice. "I assure you that I am well." He continued walking towards the Hakuryu gate. Amaya followed him silently. A part of her just wanted to get to know the Uchiha. _What am I saying? What about Kakashi-sempai? Iie, shinobis aren't allowed to show emotion. Besides, ojisan would be disappointed. _She got caught up in her own world until a huge gate came into view. "We're here." She said. They stopped at the  
gate and found themselves in an awkward moment. "Ano, Itachi-san..." Amaya shyly played with her hands. "About what I said earlier..gomene." She bowed and her bangs immediately covered her red face. "It's nothing, Amaya-chan" Amaya was suprised that he called her name with the 'chan' added. "Hm?" Itachi said. "You called me Amaya-chan." She smiled. Itachi, in one of his rare moments, smiled. "Itachi-kun, Amaya-chan." He told her. Amaya, wide-eyed, nodded. She opened the gate and said, "Ja, Itachi-kun" The Uchiha walked away and smirked.

On his way home, Itachi thought about his plans. But, no matter, he still thought about one flaw. Hakuryu Amaya.**  
**


	4. mission: sidetracked?

arigatou for the alerts and putting my story on your list…you know who you are

there will be a flash back…I'll mark it so you guys wouldn't be confused with the thoughts…and um..pls R and R

disclaimer: I don't own naruto…only my OCs

* * *

The horizon was almost clear the next morning, 'perfect' weather for a mission. Although it was 5 in the morning and the sun was barely there, a tired kunoichi arranged her bed and started packing for the mission. She opened the window and stopped momentarily to watch the tranquil sight. Four sculpted faces were on the mountain, hokages after the another. Their faces almost touched by the light coming from the rising sun. At that moment, Amaya remembered a certain person from the past. 

_flashback:_

_It was early morning and the five year old Amaya went up to the Hokage mountain to look at the view. She stood and breathed deeply. Unknown to her, the spot was already taken. A man was also watching Konoha from above. The man chuckled and the little girl caught his attention. He gave her that smile of amusement. "Yondaime-sama." She bowed. The 4th Hokage patted her head. "Ohayou, Amaya-chan." He smiled and then sat on the bench. "Come." As he patted the empty seat nex to him. Amaya scooted over the bench. She heard a lot of things about the hokage, a lot of good things. "Gomene, Hokage-sama." She looked down and played with her hands. The Hokage laughed at her statement. "How old are you, 'Maya-chan?" The little girl was confused. "Five, hokage-sama." "Hontou?" He was surprised. "You're too formal, Amaya-chan. Is old man Hakuryu too strict?" He looked at the smiling girl. Amaya couldn't help but laugh. "Hai, ojisan is very strict. He said," Amaya stood up in a proud-like manner and started to mimic her grandfather's voice, "shinobi rules must be implemented, Amaya. As part of the Hakuryu clan, you must, at all times, observe the ways of the ninja." It was Yondaime's turn to laugh. "What is your way of the ninja?" He looked at the little Hakuryu who slowly turned away. He seemed to have read the girl's mind and said, "Someday, Amaya-chan, you'll find out." The hokage gave her a hug and a piece of candy. "What is your way of the ninja, Hokage-sama?" Amaya stared at the view in front of her and felt the warm breeze envelope her. "Do you see that, Amaya?" Yondaime pointed at Konoha. She nodded. "Konoha is the reason why I wanted to be Hokage. The ones that are there are very important to me." He observed the little girl who caught on to every word he just said. "Being a shinobi, to me, means having somebody to protect." Amaya looked up to him. "Saa," Yondaime cleaned himself and stood up, "I have more work to do." He frowned at the thought of work and then changed back to his usual smile. "Ganbatte, Yondaime-sama." Amaya gave him the thumbs-up sign. "Remember Amaya-chan, the will of fire." With that he 'yellow flickered' away. Amaya was left alone in the scene. "Will of fire..." she whispered..and then ate the candy._

_>> >end flashback_

Sunrise. Amaya thought over what Yondaime said. Over the years, she didn't fully comprehend her way of the ninja. The truth is, she was just taking orders from her grandfather, the Anbu and mostly, everyone else. Looking around her room, she took notice of her bag. _My bag! _Slapping her forehead and cursed herself for getting sidetracked, she ran and got her backpack. _Kakashi-sempai was suppose to be late. _Amaya frowned. _I hope his not late though _with that thought she blushed.

**With Itachi and...Kakashi**

_Amaya, where are you? And here I thought I was gonna be late. _Kakashi looked up and folded his arms. Not far from Kakashi was Itachi and his badass attitude. Unknown to him, Itachi was thinking of the same raven-haired kunoichi. The two were silent for a while until Kakashi suddenly slipped away. Itachi noticed his disappearance and climbed up the tree and closed his eyes.

It was already late and Kakashi made it to the Hakuryu gate in 'record time'. As he was about to enter the gate, it opened and Amaya came out. She was furiously blushing and didn't seem to notice Kakashi in front of her. '_BUMP!' _Kakashi just caught her just in time, his arms around her waist. "Kakashi-sempai! Gomene, I was busy with my own thoughts of...something." She broke away from Kakashi and bowed. Kakashi bowed. (a/n: not that you can see his face, but the crease on the mask tells everything) "Yare, yare, Amaya-chan." Kakashi sighed. Deep inside, he wanted to be the center of Amaya's thoughts. _What am I thinking? She's too young for me. _He mentally slapped himself for that. _She might be young, but- _Kakashi's thoughts were interrupted by a tap in the shoulder. He turned around and it was just Amaya. "Kakashi-sempai, I think we should get going." Kakashi offered his arm.

"Shall we, then?"

Since Kakashi took of, Itachi took interest in the skies. _Acquiring those powers would mean, even the skies can be reached. _He held out his hand as if reaching for the sky. _Amaya_ he thought. The feeling tingled inside him was still there. It was always there when his thoughts wander. Itachi shooked his head. There was something in the kunoichi that made him overprotective, and most of the time, possesive. _Something must be done, _he thought.

"Itachi-san!"

The sound caught Itachi's attention. It was Amaya...with Kakashi. He noticed that Amaya's hand was locked to Kakashi's arm (a/n: you have to forgive me when it comes to describing stuff). This is when the green monster takes over Itachi, but stoic as he is, Itachi managed to look callous as ever. "Ohayou, Itachi-san." Amaya waved her other hand, since it was still linked to Kakashi's arm. Itachi eyed the scene and Amaya, noticing what Itachi was looking at, let go. Kakashi, of course smirked at the Uchiha, as if he was saying 'one point for me'. "Gomene," the onyx color of her eyes darkened, "next time, I'll be on time." She said, flushed. "If there will be a next time." Itachi said. In fact, he wanted, or rather longed for another mission with her, and only her. "Now," he continued, "let's go." The group now moved its pace and set out for their mission.

**On their way to the mission...**

Itachi was holding the map. "We're nearing the town in twenty minutes." Amaya looked from behind Itachi. "That town rarely has shinobi. So I suggest we disguise ourselves or just take off our forehead protector." The two nodded. After all, both didn't want to jeopardize the mission. Failure wasn't in their vocabulary. "After that, let's eat and get ready to commence action." Kakashi said as he closed his bag. "Hn," Itachi said, "I have a plan."

In twenty minutes time, they entered the hotel and checked in. The three were assigned to two rooms. "Well, I have to get changed, guys. We meet at the front desk in fifteen minutes." Amaya said and went up to her room.

The room was traditional Japanese with its rice papered doors. On the other side of the room was a pond with koi fish swimming around. All in all, it was pleasant and reminded Amaya much of the compound. She sighed and went through the things in her bag. Itachi was going to explain the specs of the vicinity, yet, in her mind, she already knew the place. Amaya dismissed the thought and put on her Anbu outfit under a jacket. Meeting at the front desk, the three proceeded to a private dining room. Kakashi placed the blueprint on the table. Itachi pointed to a spot in the blueprint. "Here is where we start..."


	5. significance

am i that bad? ..malas talaga...ahihi

disclaimer: you know..i don't own it

* * *

The heavy sound of thunder reigned that night. All was dark and murky in the wasted area. Stealthily, three swift shinobis stood before the ancient ruins. Plants were already protruding from the structures that contained what they knew as their objective. Taking the map from his bag, Kakashi led the way inside a temple that emanated a strange aura. As the group continued their way inside, Amaya noticed that the walls were in scripted with a cryptic language unknowingly known to her. She was about to go on when her companions came to an abrupt halt. "Dame (a/n: does this mean 'no good' or something like that, right?)." Itachi said. Inside the room, a strange barrier materialized and surrounded another door, that was suppose to lead them to their mission. Kakashi immediately examined the vicinity. Paper seals weren't found anywhere. "I don't think it's a seal." Kakashi said. The other two seemed to agree with the more experienced shinobi and started to think of ways to get through the barrier.

Amaya looked around for some clues but, to no avail. "I think I'll go search for some clues in the halls." She said. After a while of walking, she found a room filled with dusty items. _This place would've been splendid if it weren't for the fact that it needs serious cleaning. _She thought. Seeing the wall adorned with inscriptions, similar to the ones she found earlier, Amaya went and took a closer look. _It's really strange. _Brushing the dust on the wall, she set her eyes on the image of a mythical fire bird. The picture appeared to be directing to a brick. Amaya frowned. _Whoever made this contraption made it pretty obvious. _Placing her pointer finger on the finger, _Oh what the heck, _as she lightly pushed the brick. The brick was slowly absorbed by the wall and Amaya just stared, waiting for the consequence of her action. After a few seconds when it was over, nothing happened. _Nothing. _Slightly disappointed with the event, Amaya was about to return to her teammates when a sudden jolt of pain surged through her veins.

Meanwhile, Itachi and Kakashi were still in front of the barrier. Based on his observations, Itachi realized that the barrier was made out of a very peculiar substance, no not a substance, more like chakra. The strangest part about the chakra was, it was no ordinary chakra, it was human chakra. Kakashi also figured out the same thing. He stood up and went near the wall of defense. "I wonder how they utilized human chakra to this extent." Itachi thought about it. Every time he came about an answer, more questions also pop out. "One thing we know for sure that whatever it is they are guarding, they don't want anybody else to take it from them." He said. Kakashi nodded in agreement. There were many questions indeed; all they need to do is keep searching until they have all the answers.

_'pant' _Putting up all her effort in standing up, Amaya only found herself slumping back from the ground; her efforts all in vain. She's been struggling for what she felt like hours of agony. Clutching her head in pain, she cursed under her breath. "Darn it." Closing her eyes, Amaya inhaled deeply. She tried to recollect her thoughts. _The stupid contraption must've done it. _She winced in pain. There was something about the place that made her, she paused and thought it made her feel so at home._ I know that aura. It sounds strange but there's no mistaking that aura was- _Her thoughts were interrupted by her vision. It was getting dark and blurry. She never finished her statement. Amaya just fell unconscious.

The tension was growing all over the room. Kakashi couldn't take it anymore. The room held no clues whatsoever as to how you get through the barrier. His eyes scanned the perimeter, hoping that this time there would be something. Still no sign of anything, Kakashi, finally frustrated, started heading towards the hallways. "I'll go and get Amaya-chan." He told Itachi. Kakashi roamed the hallways. _I wonder where that girl is._ Kakashi scanned a room hoping for signs of the lost kunoichi. He soon grew tired of the endless corridors. Kakashi threw his hands out of frustration. "If I didn't like-" The continuation of the statement never came as Kakashi rushed to a silhouette on the left side of the room. The figure was on the floor. Acting on instinct, Kakashi went over the figure and lifted it. Kakashi performed a couple of hand seals and disappeared.

Meanwhile, Kakashi wasn't the only one getting frustrated. He saw sat down and tried meditating. From his observations, he found out that the charkra used indeed belonged to human beings. _Utilizing chakra to this extent is beyond a normal ninja's capability. How did that ninja develop his chakra to his highest potential? What? _Itachi shook his head. _Some kind of mystical vital force? _He frowned at the thought. "Mystical vital force?" The words came out like a whisper. The prodigy smirked. He wanted that kind of power, he wanted to get stronger and he wanted it all. Itachi's thoughts were disturbed by a 'poof'.

Kakashi instantly appeared next to him. In his hands, was an item covered with a cloth. "I couldn't find Amaya-chan but, I found this instead." He said while handing the package to Itachi. Being curious, Itachi studied the little relic. The bundle was a gold talisman with the intricate markings on its outside circle then a phoenix on the internal circle (a/n: am I the only one seeing the pattern here...heh). "The markings resemble the Hakuryu insignia." He said. Kakashi looked at the phoenix closely and smirked. "Now the question is, how did it get here?" Speaking of Hakuryus, Amaya suddenly appeared in the room with her head down and her face, pale as a spectre. The shinobis looked at their teammate; both subconsciously concerned. Frailer than before, she walked feebly towards them and her eyes were void of anything. "Daijoubu, Amaya?" Itachi inquired. He studied the girl intently. Something was definitely wrong with the girl, her vitals were fine but, her chakra was all drained out. "Amaya." Kakashi repeated her name and then placed his hand on her shoulders. There was still no reaction from Amaya. Nothing seemed to faze the kunoichi; she was just there, existing. She was just staring at the talisman and numbly reached for it. Kakashi was about to stop her from getting the talisman when Itachi just gave it to her. "She doesn't have any chakra left. It would be futile for her to fight us." He reasoned. Kakashi reluctantly gave in and let it go. The girl faintly smiled when she touched the little trinket. All of a sudden the inscriptions on the talisman glowed and Amaya opened her mouth, looking like she was chanting some mantra. Apparently, the language was unknown to both shinobi. "I don't know what it means but, it's making the barrier lower its defenses." Kakashi observed. Itachi looked at the wall getting thinner by the minute. A door was getting visible from the wall the barrier was protecting. Kakashi on the other hand was watching Amaya. She was still murmuring something until the barrier completely vanished. After it disappeared, Amaya looked exhausted and collapsed into Kakashi who caught her just in time before she hit the ground. Itachi saw the whole thing and was about to come to her aid when the huge doors opened. Bright light was discharged from the room; blinding them temporarily. Itachi let down his arm when the light diminished and quickly activated his sharingan for safety measures. The wall contained nothing but a table and on top of it was a scroll. "The place is secured. It's alright to enter." Itachi declared. Kakashi placed Amaya in a safe area by the corner of the entrance and checked her pulse. "She's barely alive plus, she's all drained out chakra." Kakashi informed the Uchiha who still remained stoic after hearing the news. _Amaya. _Itachi thought. As soon as the mission is over he will, without a doubt, bring her to the hospital. Kakashi took a second look at the kunoichi and brushed off the hair on her face and then went with Itachi to get the scroll. On cue, both shinobi triggered their kekkai genkai, and in Kakashi's case, his acquired sharingan. They scanned the area. "Clear." Kakashi announced. Now, both of them proceeded to the table and got the scroll. Itachi handed the scroll over to Kakashi who placed it inside a box. "We'll place it here in case something happens." He said. As Kakashi placed the parchment inside the box, he performed hand seals and didn't notice the Uchiha going to Amaya. " Mission complete." Kakashi declared and secured the box in his bag.

Itachi went over to Amaya who was still holding the talisman and unconscious. _She's light. _He thought as he lifted her up; bridal-style. There was no sign of life in Amaya and that greatly troubled both shinobi. Itachi looked at her. Will he be able to include her in his plans? He couldn't bring himself to answer the question. Nevertheless, nobody is stopping him from carrying out his goal, his plans.

As he was about to approach Amaya, Kakashi saw Itachi picking the girl up in his arms. _That Uchiha brat. _Kakashi immediately hid his annoyance towards the Uchiha. He didn't to show Itachi that he held any feeling toward the kunoichi. _Come on Kakash, you fancy a girl who's years younger than you! And the Uchiha's getting into your nerves. _He inwardly scolded himself. Itachi saw him and smirked. "We better move." He warned Kakashi. "It would be better or they might have something worse in store for us." Itachi explained further. Kakashi sighed in defeat. "Let's go."

Who knew that the event was starting point of the real mission. What would lie ahead? Who knows?


End file.
